listofmajorzoosintheusfandomcom-20200214-history
Los Angeles Zoo
'Overview' The Los Angeles Zoo (formally the Los Angeles Zoo and Botanical Gardens), is a 113-acre (46 ha) zoo founded in 1966 and located in Los Angeles, California. The City of Los Angeles owns the entire zoo, its land and facilities, and the animals. Animal care, grounds maintenance, construction, education, public information, and administrative staff are city employees. The zoo, located in Los Angeles' Griffith Park, is home to 1,100 animals from around the world. The first zoo opened in 1912 and was about two miles (3.2 km) south of its current site until about 1965. Remnants of the zoo remain and were used in the film Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy. The site of the current zoo was formerly the location of Rodger Young Village, which was itself built on the land which had been used for the Griffith Park Aerodrome. It has been successful in its breeding program of the rare California condor, helping to grow the number of condors in the world from a low of 22 in the 1980s to over 330 today. It is one of the few zoos worldwide to have the mountain tapir. In the 1971 20th Century Fox film Escape from the Planet of the Apes, the characters Zira and Cornelius are briefly quarantined at the Los Angeles Zoo. In 1998, the zoo opened Chimpanzees of the Mahale Mountains, followed by Red Ape RainForest in 2000, the Crocodile Exhibit Iguana Exhibit Dinosaur Exhibit Komodo Dragon Exhibit, Gemsbok Exhibit Addax Exhibit Wildebeest Exhibit Bongo Antelope Exhibit Nilgai Exhibit Greater Kudu Exhibit Nyala Exhibit Waterbuck Exhibit Sable Antelope Exhibit Roan Antelope Exhibit Gaur Exhibit Banteng Exhibit Buffalo Exhibit Gazelle Exhibit Springbok Exhibit Pronghorn Exhibit Bison Exhibit Blackbuck Exhibit Elephant Exhibit Hippo Exhibit Rhino Exhibit Lion Exhibit Tiger Exhibit Cheetah Exhibit Dingo Exhibit Bear Exhibit Deer Exhibit Monkey Exhibit Sea Otter Exhibit Pig Exhibit Tapir Exhibit Bird Exhibit Sea Lion Exhibit Walrus Exhibit Jackal Exhibit Dog Exhibit Hyena Exhibit Fox Exhibit Okapi Exhibit Hog Exhibit Ducks Exhibit Goose Exhibit Swan Exhibit Wolf Exhibit Bear Exhibit Panda Exhibit Peafowl Aviary Frog Exhibit Pheasant Aviary Grouse Aviary Patridge Aviary Quail Aviary Guinea Fowl Aviary Yak Pen Aurochs Pen Black Bull Pen Musk Ox Exhibit Moose Exhibit Guanaco Exhibit the Winnick Family Children Zoo in 2019, the Entry Plaza, Children's Discovery Center and Sea Lion Cliffs (now Sea Life Cliffs) in 2019, African Antelope Campo Gorilla Reserve in November 2019, and Elephants of Asia in the winter of 2019. The zoo is open from 10am–5pm every day of the year except December 25. 'List of Animals' 'Mammals' Bears: '''American black bear, Red panda, Giant panda, Grizzly bear, Sloth bear, Spectacled bear, Kodiak bear, Sun bear, Polar bear, '''Canids: '''African wild dog, Black backed jackal, Spotted hyena, Dingo, Coyote, Red fox, Bat-eared fox, Channel Island fox, Maned wolf, Gray wolf Husky dog, German shepherd dog, '''Cats: African lion, Jaguar, Ocelot, Snow leopard, Serval, Bengal tiger, Black footed cat, Leopard, Cheetah, Clouded leopard, Margay, Hooved animals: ''' Lowland Anoa, Babirusa, Greater Malay Chevrotain, Calamian Deer, Chinese water Deer, Tufted Deer, Black Duiker, Red-flanked Duiker, Yellow-backed Duiker, Soemmering's gazelle, Grant's gazelle, Roosevelt's gazelle, Thomson gazelle, Springbok, Southern gerenuk, Reticuated Giraffe, Central Chinese Goral, Warthog, Red river hog, Nubian Ibex, Tadjik Markhor, Reeves' Muntjac, Okapi, Chacoan Peccary, Visayan warty Pig, Pot bellied pig, Pronghorn, Indian Rhinoceros, Black Rhinoceros, Sumatran Rhinoceros, White rhinoceros, Japanese Serow, Desert bighorn Sheep, Dall's sheep, Sichuan Takin, Baird tapir, Grevy’s zebra, Kenya impala, Nilgai antelope, Sable antelope, Roan antelope, Bongo antelope, Common eland, Addax antelope, Arabian oryx, Scimitar horned oryx, Gemsbok oryx, Pygmy hippo, River hippo, Common hippo, African forest buffalo, Przewalskis wild horse, European bison, Pere david deer, Somali wild asses, Ankole watusi cow, Onager, Hartmanns mountain zebra, Musk ox, Blue wildebeest, Greater kudu, Jentinks duiker, Bactrian camel, Dromedary camel, Rocky mountain goat, Siberian ibex, Fallow deer, Axis deer, Sika deer, White tailed deer, Brow-antlered deer, Sambar deer, Eld's deer, Indian hog deer, Barbary red deer, Damara zebra, Female horned deer antelope, Sitatunga antelope, Bushbuck antelope, Reedbuck antelope, Saiga antelope, Nile lechwe, Red lechwe, Hartebeest, Moose, Aurochs, Yak, llama, Black bull, Guanaco, Reindeer, Indian gaur, Javan banteng, Cape buffalo, Uganda kob, Nyala antelope, Defassa waterbuck, '''Marsupials: '''Koala, Tammar Wallaby, Yellow-footed rockWallaby, Red kangaroo, Tasmanian devil, '''Primates: '''Chimpanzee, Buff-cheeked Gibbon, François’s Langur, Meerkat Ring-tailed lemur, Sclater's blue eyed Lemur, Slow Loris, Mandrill, Geffroy's Marmoset, Western lowland Gorilla, Moustached Guenon, Geoffroy's black-handed spider Monkey, Black howler Monkey,Crested capuchin Monkey, Kikuyu colobus Monkey, Squirrel Monkey, Pale-headed Saki, Siamang, Coquerel's Sifaka, Cotton-top Tamarin, Emperor Tamarin, Golden lion Tamarin, Orangutan, Drill, '''Seals: Gray Seal, Harbor Seal, California sea lion, Cape fur seal, Elephant seal, Pacific walrus, Other Mammals: 'Red-rumped Agouti, La Plata three-banded armadillo, Aardvark, Anteater, Asian Elephant, Fossa, African Elephant, Meerkat, Prehensile-tailed porcupine, Hedgehog, Black-tailed Prairie dog, Panay cloud Rat, Harriss antelope squirrel, Raccoon, Rock hyrax, Possum, Gopher, Capybara, Groundhog, Beaver, Badger, Gerbil, Mole, '''Weasel Family: '''Giant Otter, North American river Otter, White-nosedCoati Sea otter, 'Reptiles Snakes: Colombian rainbow Boa, Common Boa, Dumeril's ground boa, Rosy Boa, Gopher Snake Lizards: Nile crocodile, Iguana, Inland bearded Dragon, Green Tree Frog, Komodo Dragon, T'Rex dinosaur, Mexican beaded Lizard, Shingleback Skink Tortoises: Aldabra Tortoise, Desert Tortoise, Elongated Tortoise 'Aves' Parrots: ' Southern double-wattled Cassowary, Goffin's Cockatoo, Moluccan salmon-crested Cockatoo, Galah, Green and yellow mecaw, Red and yellow mecaw, Blue and yellow macaw, Military Macaw, Scarlet Macaw, Thick-billed Parrot, '''Raptors: '''Andean Condor, African crowned Eagle, African fish Eagle, Bald Eagle, Harpy Eagle, Eurasian Eagle-owl, Eurasian coot, Lanner Falcon, Harris’s Hawk, Red-tailed Hawk, Hawk-eagle, King Vulture, Common barn Owl, Great horned Owl, Hawaiian short-eared Owl '''Songbirds: C'rested Oropendola, White-crowned Robin-chat, Black-headed Weaver, White-headed buffalo Weaver, Superb Starling, Common Raven 'Waders: S'un Bittern, East African grey-crowned Crane, Emu, Blue Crane, Sarus Crane, West African black-crowned Crane, Blue-billed Cassowary, American Flamingo, Chilean Flamingo, Greater Flamingo, American white Ibis, Sacred Ibis, Scarlet Ibis, Brown Pelican '''Waterfowl: Cayuga ducks, Mallard ducks, Common loon, Greylag goose, Chinese goose, Canada goose, African geese, Roseate Spoonbill, White swan, Other Birds: Abyssinian ground Hornbill, , Knobbed Hornbill, Wreathed Hornbill, Ostrich, Eastern wild turkey, Congo Peafowl, Common blue peafowl, Golden pheasant, Grouse Patridge Quail Guinea fowl, Pigeon & doves, Scheepmaker's crowned crane, Roadrunner, Southern crested Screamer, Red-legged Seriema, Inca Tern, Keel-billed Toucan, Lady Ross's Turaco, White-crested Turaco